nevermorefandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Lilac (Chalkaverse-74)
Lily Liana Lilac was a young student at Citadel Academy and a member of Team CHLK. Biography Early Life Lily was born to Viburnum and Carnation Lilac in Mistral, and lived with her parents until the age of five. A tragic accident, of which Lily does not know the exact circumstances, rendered Viburnum and Carnation comatose, leaving Lily to live with her paternal aunt, Iris. For unknown reasons, Lily devoted much of her time to science, and discovered it to be a natural talent. Lily was known to have engineered her own electric scooter and her weapon. Citadel Academy Not long after her thirteenth birthday, Lily was convinced by her aunt to apply to Citadel Academy. She was surprised to discover that she had been accepted, and had even been sent a handwritten letter from the Deputy Headmaster, Brim Stone. Personality Lily is fun and excitable, and is often shown to be naive, despite being very knowledgeable. Though she doesn't join in on it, Lily is often seen laughing at Hunter's and Einar's jokes. She is also emotionally unstable, as part of her semblance. Abilities High Intellect: Lily was known to be incredibly intelligent for her age, developing Peaceful Mutilator with no real training at the age of 11. Though she is able to quickly gain knowledge in most fields, she is most at home in engineering and hacking. Youth: Because she is so much younger than her teammates, Lily contains much more energy, allowing her to fight longer without tiring. She is also often underestimated by non-Grimm opponents who don't know her prowess, which she uses to her advantage. Aura: Lily is able to access and use her aura, both offensively and defensively. Semblance: Lily's semblance is Emotion Boost, which is able to boost any of her emotions. However, she is unable to control it and it is always active, making her very emotionally unstable inside combat and out. :Rage Boost: Lily's anger can be amplified, sending her into a frenzy. This causes her to attack anyone in sight. Additionally, the adrenaline rush boosts her strength, making her at least as strong as an Ursa. :Terror Boost: Lily's fear can be amplified, sending her into a terror attack. This can occasionally shut down her mind, rendering her unconscious from fear. However, the more common result is that she falls to the ground and curls into a ball, shutting her eyes tight. However, this aspect of her semblance scales to whatever scares her, making the level of terror vary somewhat. :Joy Boost: Lily's happiness can be amplified, sending her into a pit of joy. Depending on the situation, this can make her smile widely, laugh excessively, or hug much. :Sorrow Boost: Lily's sadness can be amplified, easily up to the point where it can be considered soul-crushing depression. Lily's susceptibility to this aspect of her semblance is particularly high due to a few insecurities she possesses, easily opening her up to becoming sad. However, this is also the easiest to break her out of. Equipment Weapon: Scroll: Lily possesses a standard small Scroll. Appearance Physical Appearance Lily appears as a young teenage girl with shoulder-length hair that is lilac in color, with white streaks. Her eyes match the lilac color of her hair. She is also much shorter than most students at Beacon, though this could be due to her younger age. Clothes Lily is typically seen wearing a lilac t-shirt with the words "I <3 cutting things!" on the front and her symbol, a heart-shaped saw, on the back. She has white bracers on her forearms, though these are actually her weapon in retracted form. She wears white pants and lilac pointe shoes. Relationships Viburnum Lilac: Lily was unable to develop a relationship with her father, due to his comatose state. Carnation Lilac: Lily was unable to develop a relationship with her mother, due to her comatose state. Iris Lilac: Lily was known to have a good relationship with her aunt. Etymology The name "Lily" is derived from the flower of the same name, which sometimes comes in purple. The name "Lilac" is derived from the color of the same name, which is a shade of purple. "Lilac" is also a flower. "Liana" is a Spanish name for "youthful." Appearances *''CHLK: Book of Conclusion'' Category:Humans